


a katolis winter

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post Series, Rayllum, Rayllum Week 2019, Winter, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2019: Day 6: ScarfIt’s winter in Katolis.





	a katolis winter

It was winter in Katolis. Glittering white snow covered the ground, as the sun shined onto it. Right now the sky was clear, a relief after a long blizzard during the previous night, so now it was finally safe to leave the castle grounds without a risk of getting lost.

 

Rays must say, winter in this kingdom was amazing, so peaceful. She loved winter, yes, but this felt so different compared to Xadia, maybe it was because Callum was there with her. They got to share this beautiful landscape.

 

Right now, both were in the courtyard, getting some fresh air. As she breathed, she saw her own breath quickly flow upwards.

 

“We’re leaving for the Banther log tomorrow. Ezran is really excited about taking a break fro ruling, and showing you it, this time without the risk of you getting killed.”

 

Laugh.

 

“That sounds way better than the last time I must say. Please just tell me there’ll be better food than sword class bread. I swear, my teeth almost broke chewing on that.”

 

“I promise. It’s going to be amazing to just sped and build snowmen.”

 

“Snow _ elves _ Callum. They’re called snowelves”

 

“Sure. Anyway, Ezran is busy for the day with meetings, it must be tough being a king, especially at his age. And there’s not much to do here, so, I’m wondering if you want to leave the caste grounds for a bit, just you and me?”

 

“I’d love too, but it’s really cold and I accidentally left my scarf in my room.”

 

“Do you want to borrow mine?”

 

“Sure, if you won’t freeze.”

 

“Rayla it’s fine. My jacket is already warm enough as it is.”

 

Without saying another word, Callum quickly removed his red scarf, and then gently put it around Rayla’s neck. The fabric felt warm against her skin, especially since Callum just had worn it. The entire time, both looked into each other’s eyes, never looking away. Rayla felt warm and grateful.

 

And as it was on, she smiled.

 

“Thanks for letting me borrow it Callum, it means a lot.”

 

“No need to thank me, it’s the least I can do. I would do anything for you Rayla. Now, let’s go have some fun.”

 

“Yes, let’s go.”


End file.
